Rock Paper Scissors
by Erry-kun
Summary: Demi membunuh waktu yang semakin lama semakin terasa membosankan, mereka berdua memainkan sebuah permainan kecil. / "Hukumannya adalah membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh satu per satu—" "EH!" / AkaFuri. #44/12Week #First Time #Canon


Di antara hening yang mewarnai pendengarannya, Furihata Kouki duduk sedikit gelisah di sofa empuk hangat di tengah ruangan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, sudah berulang kali dia menatap pemandangan sekitar ruangan mau tidak mau tanpa bosan. Sementara sebelah kakinya di atas lantai mengetuk-etuk menurut tempo tertentu, sesekali bibirnya bersenandung membawa lagu. Mencari kesibukan demi membunuh waktu.

Lalu, sekian menit berjalan, momen yang dinanti-nanti terjadi. Ketika pintu utama rumah itu terdengar dibuka oleh seseorang dari luar, Furihata tidak perlu melihat untuk benar-benar memastikan. Karena memang dia sedang ada di rumah Kuroko Tetsuya dan sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Kuroko pamit untuk membeli makanan di toko tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Dengan bersemangat, Furihata berdiri dari posisi duduknya, menyambut. Senyumnya mengembang lebar, menantikan si pemilik rumah untuk segera datang, membawa makanan, membuang habis seluruh rasa bosannya.

"Kuro—!"

Namun, dia tercekat, tepat ketika eksistensi yang baru saja membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah sejenak tadi itu akhirnya dapat teridentifikasi jelas melalui pengheliatannya. Karena semuanya begitu di luar dugaan, Furihata membuat tampang lucu dengan bibirnya menganga sedikit lebar. Bukan Kuroko, anehnya. Bukan pula keluarganya Kuroko.

Dengan rambut merah darah yang sedikit berantakan dan kedua iris mata eksentrik berlainan warna yang menghiasi muka penampilannya, Furihata mengenal laki-laki itu bernama Akashi Seijuurou, mantan kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang sekarang secara ajaib menjadi kapten tim basket SMA Rakuzan meskipun dia masih kelas satu. Ah, lebih penting lagi, Akashi adalah orang yang berhadapan dengannya pada babak final _Winter Cup_.

Oh, gawat. Padahal bertemu dengan Akashi kembali adalah hal terakhir yang ingin dilakukannya di dunia ini.

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Rock Paper Scissors (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

—_Saya tidak memiliki Kuroko no Basket dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini._

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Canon, shounen-ai/boys love.**

* * *

**Rock Paper Scissors**

**.: AkaFuri :.**

* * *

Duduk bersebelahan dengan keadaan canggung selama beberapa menit, Furihata tidak bisa berhenti melirik setiap pergerakan jarum detik pada jam tangan yang dipakainya. Aura mengerikan Akashi membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati, meskipun sebenarnya Akashi tidak melakukan apapun kecuali duduk tenang menunggu. Karena itu, meskipun Furihata benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang membawa laki-laki merah itu jauh-jauh ke Tokyo dan mengunjungi rumah Kuroko, dia tidak berani menanyakannya.

"Kouki," sepertinya menyerah akan situasi canggung yang ada, Akashi membuka suaranya. Menusuk, memecah keheningan. Furihata hampir memekik terlonjak karena terkejutnya.

"Y-ya?" Furihata menjawab, secepat kilat. Beberapa hal tidak bisa dia cerna di dalam otaknya. Termasuk, entah bagaimana Akashi bisa mengetahui namanya dan bahkan berani memanggilnya dengan nama kecil meskipun mereka sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan saling mengenal. Kenyataannya, dua kali pertemuan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu pun tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Tapi, dia Akashi, Furihata tidak bisa mempermasalahkannya.

"Lakukan sesuatu sampai Tetsuya kembali," Akashi berkata, tanpa meminta, tanpa mengajak. Bahkan dia tahu Kuroko sedang pergi, meskipun dia baru saja datang belasan menit setelah Kuroko meninggalkan rumah.

Perlahan-lahan, hati-hati, Furihata menolehkan kepala sembari bertanya, "Mi-misalnya?"

"Permainan, _games,_ ... ya, semacam itu," Akashi membalas, ketika itu dialihkan pandangannya dari lurus ke depan menuju sang lawan bicara. Furihata gugup setengah mati ketika kedua mata yang berjuluk _emperor_ itu menyatu atensi seketika dengan pandangan matanya.

Bergeming sejenak, Furihata berpikir. Menghabiskan beberapa detik, dia membalas kemudian, "Aku ya-yakin Kuroko memiliki papan permainan catur."

"Kau yakin ingin bermain catur melawanku?" melebar terbuka kedua kelopak matanya, Akashi membuat tatapan semakin intens pada Furihata yang membuatnya semakin tampak menyeramkan. Furihata meringkut pasrah di tempatnya duduk.

"Ti-tidak, sebenarnya, Akashi-_san_," balasnya, cepat. "Lagipula, ti-tidak baik menggunakan barang milik orang lain tanpa seizin pemiliknya."

_Benar-benar penuh kehati-hatian_. Akashi tertawa di dalam hati ketika mendengarnya, tertawa geli gemas. Namun raut muka wajahnya tetap tidak melukiskan ramah tamah sedikitpun, luar biasa cara pengendalian emosinya. Dia bergeming sebentar, berpikir sebelum akhirnya membuka suara, "Kita tidak perlu papan permainan, Kouki. Kita akan bermain gunting-kertas-batu."

Menoleh cepat, Furihata membuat tatapan tidak mengertinya yang lugu. "Apa itu menyenangkan?" katanya, secara refleks, sebelum akhirnya kesadaran memenuhi dirinya dan segera menambahkan, "Ma-maafkan aku, Akashi-_san_," lalu dia menunduk takut.

"Ya, Kouki," balas Akashi, tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf Furihata yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan. "Semua permainan akan menarik jika kita membuatnya berbeda."

Selesai mendengarnya, alih-alih bereaksi sesuai harapan, Furihata bergeming tampak berusaha mencerna di dalam otaknya. Tentu saja, Furihata ternyata tetap tidak mengerti. Menangkap reaksi seperti itu, Akashi memilih untuk tidak membuat Furihata lebih membuang energinya untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. "Dia yang kalah akan diberi hukuman," katanya.

Menunjukkan wajah yang lebih cerah, Akashi tahu Furihata akhirnya mengerti dengan tata cara permainan yang dimaksudkannya. Lebih penting lagi, tampaknya Furihata tidak lagi setakut ketika dia baru memasuki rumah itu beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hukuman semacam apa?" tanya Furihata, tampak mulai antusias.

Dengan tenang Akashi segera menjawab, "Hukumannya adalah membuka pakaian yang melekat di tubuh satu per satu—"

"EH?!" memekik berlebihan, Furihata tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya memerah memalukan. "Ti-tidak bisakah menggantinya dengan hukuman yang lain? Mencoret wajah dia yang kalah dengan spidol, misalnya?"

"Tidak," merespon protes dari lawan bicaranya, Akashi membalas, "Kita lakukan ini agar permainannya lebih menarik, 'kan?"

Meneguk ludahnya sendiri gugup, Furihata merasakan firasat buruk mulai menyerang nuraninya. "Tapi ... telanjang itu me-memalukan. Bahkan di depan sesama laki-laki sekalipun."

Menghela napas, Akashi membalas, "Karena itu, jangan terus menerus kalah."

Bergeming sejenak, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak menyesal kemudian, Furihata akhirnya mengangguk pasti tanda kesanggupan dirinya pada permainan Akashi. Maka Akashi bereaksi tersenyum tipis.

"Oke, mulai."

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Gunting.

Batu.

Terkejut, Furihata membuat terbuka kedua matanya sampai batas maksimal seraya menatap sebelah tangannya yang mengepal membentuk bulat serupa batu. Entah keberuntungannya atau memang Akashi sedang tidak ingin selalu menang atas apapun, dia kalah pada percobaan pertama.

"Aku kalah, Kouki," tampak tenang-tenang saja, Akashi melepaskan ikat pinggang yang melilit celana jeans hitam pekatnya, membuatnya tampak sedikit longgar. Lalu dilemparkannya benda itu tidak terlalu jauh, "Itu untuk hukumannya."

Furihata mulai antusias. Meskipun Akashi baru melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, ini adalah kesempatan besar untuknya. Karena setelah dipikir-pikir lagi menelanjangi sang kapten tim Rakuzan yang sangat terkenal ini akan menjadi momen paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya.

Lalu tidak menunggu apapun lagi, mereka mulai bersiap kembali.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Gunting.

Kertas.

Mencelos, Furihata menyesal dia mengeluarkan tangan dengan lima jari terbuka, membentuk kertas. Terutama dengan cengiran mengerikan Akashi menyambutnya, Furihata benar-benar semakin merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. "Te-tenang saja, aku lepaskan."

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan, di mana jam tangan berwarna coklat bergaya klasik-modern yang cantik tampak melingkar pas di pergelangan tangannya. Furihata melepaskannya, meletakkannya di meja tidak jauh dari sana. Ini baru permulaan, Furihata tetap tidak menyerah.

"Itu aksesoris, Kouki."

"Ikat pinggang juga."

Tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, Akashi akhirnya membiarkan Furihata menjadikan jam tangan itu menjadi benda yang dilepaskannya sebagai hukuman.

"Mulai lagi."

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Batu.

Gunting.

Semakin gugup, Furihata memerhatikan sebelah tangannya yang menunjukkan dua jari membentuk simbol gunting. Oh, tidak. Keberuntungan semakin tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Menangkap reaksi gelagapan lawan bicaranya, Akashi berujar santai, "Aku menunggu, Kouki."

Sedikit tersentak karena kalimat Akashi sebelumnya telah melunturkan habis seluruh lamunannya, Furihata segera mengangguk kikuk. Setelah berpikir sejenak tentang apa yang harus dia lepaskan, Furihata bersyukur dia tidak melepaskan kaus kakinya ketika masuk ke rumah Kuroko tadi.

Sebelah kaus kakinya dilepas, dilempar ke lantai tidak terlalu jauh.

Akashi menatap kaus kaki berwarna putih bersih itu datar, tapi dalam hati diam-diam dia kecewa berat.

"Mulai lagi!" Furihata berseru sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya, dia mulai semakin terbakar suasana sepertinya. Melihatnya, Akashi menunjukkan senyum tipis.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Kertas.

Batu.

Lagi-lagi Furihata merasakan tubuhnya melemas. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Padahal dia sudah cukup dibanggakan dengan berhasil membuat Akashi melepaskan ikat pinggangnya, tapi ternyata pada percobaan berikutnya dia terus dipukul mundur. Benar-benar tidak masuk ak—tidak, tidak, dia sedang mengadu nasib pada sang _emperor_. Maka tidak ada yang tidak mungkin akan terjadi.

Maka tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, Furihata segera melepas kaus kaki yang hanya tinggal sebelah dipakainya. Kedua kakinya sudah ditelanjangi. Ini pertanda buruk untuk ke depannya.

Membuat gestur bahwa dia sudah selesai menjalani hukumannya, Akashi segera mengerti dan kembali memulai permainan.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Kertas.

Batu.

Oh, gagal. Entah kenapa Akashi bisa menebak bahwa Furihata akan kembali mengeluarkan kepalan tangan simbol batu seperti sebelumnya dengan harapan bahwa Akashi akan mengeluarkan gunting, tapi ternyata kenyataan tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Mulai semakin takut, Furihata pun semakin yakin bahwa mimpinya untuk menelanjangi si kapten merah itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Lalu tanpa menunggu reaksi apapun keluar dari lawan bicaranya, Furihata menjalani hukumannya. Tidak menemukan benda kecil apapun lagi yang melekat di tubuhnya, dia melepaskan _sweater hoodie_ abu-abu tipis yang dipakainya, menjatuhkannya ke lantai, meninggalkan kaus tipis bergambar lambang _peace_ yang tersisa menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

Tidak terlalu tampak terkejut, Akashi menunjukkan gestur untuk segera kembali memulai permainan. Menangkapnya, Furihata ikut bersiap menyusun strategi kali ini apa yang harus dikeluarkannya.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Gunting.

Kertas.

Lemas. Kali ini Furihata benar-benar lemas. Ah, sial. Jika seandainya dia tahu bahwa permainan kecil mereka ini akan membawanya pada malapetaka seperti ini, seharusnya dia memilih bermain catur saja. Karena sebenarnya Kuroko tidak mungkin marah meskipun dia meminjam tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Akashi menunggu, tanpa melepaskan atensi pada lawan bicaranya yang bersurai coklat kayu. Dia mengekspektasi bahwa Furihata akan melepaskan kaus oblongnya terlebih dahulu, tapi ternyata kali ini tebakannya meleset, mengejutkan.

Furihata memang hampir saja akan melepas kausnya, tapi tepat setelah bergeming sekian detik di mana dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu, dia beralih pada celana _jeans_ biru longgar selutut yang dipakainya. Dia tiba-tiba menyesal hari ini tidak menggunakan ikat pinggang, topi, kalung, atau aksesoris lainnya sehingga dia bisa mengulur waktu lebih lama untuk tidak melepaskan celananya.

Kenapa dia memilih untuk melepaskan celana terlebih dahulu? Karena dibalik celana masih ada _celana lainnya_. Sedangkan dibalik kausnya sudah tidak ada apapun lagi. Pikiran yang sangat lugu, tidak tahu dirinya bahwa pikiran Akashi tidak sedatar muka wajahnya.

Namun sesaat sebelum Furihata menarik sekaligus celananya ke bawah, dia mengangkat wajah, mempertemukan tatapan mereka seketika. Lalu entah kenapa Furihata tiba-tiba tidak berani melakukannya, merona merah jambu kedua belah sisi pipinya.

"A-Akashi-_san_ ..." dia bergumam, dengan nada memelas, meminta pengampunan.

"Hm?" Akashi membalas, tanpa niat.

"Ini be-benar-benar ..." menjauhkan iris biji semangkanya dari tatapan Akashi, Furihata menatap asal ke luar jendela ruangan utama.

Benar, ternyata benar. Dia memang tidak berdaya, tapi juga menarik. Terutama ketika tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan sementara wajahnya berubah merah jambu perlahan-lahan, Akashi menikmati pemandangan itu, entah kenapa. Tersenyum tipis, Akashi membalas, "Kenapa? Jika kau tidak bisa melepaskannya sendiri, aku akan melepaskannya untukmu, Kouki," berujar setengah berbisik, Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

Seperti tersedak, Furihata terkejut setengah mati. Dia mundur semakin mendekat pada tangan sofa secara refleks. Tidak, tidak. Itu pilihan yang buruk, jauh lebih memalukan. Terlebih ketika Akashi semakin membuat jarak di antara mereka menipis dan membuat Furihata harus mencium samar-samar aroma tubuh Akashi yang unik, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa semakin memanas.

"A-aku bisa sendiri," Furihata melempar atensinya ke arah lain, ke manapun itu asal jangan untuk si merah yang begitu mengintimidasi ini. Perlahan-lahan ditariknya celana itu ke bawah, menampakkan apa yang disembunyikan di baliknya.

Selesai, dijatuhkan celana itu ke sembarang arah. Meninggalkan celana bermotif bola basket yang sangat pendek, kedua kakinya mulai merasa dingin. Maka dilipatlah keduanya, tanpa sadar membuat paha putih mulusnya semakin terlihat seksi.

Akashi melebarkan pandangannya selama beberapa detik, Furihata tidak menyadarinya. Dan entah kenapa Akashi tampak puas akan sesuatu.

"Mulai lagi?" tanya Akashi, membuyarkan lamunan Furihata.

Tidak mau menarik kata-katanya untuk mengikuti permainan ini, Furihata mengangguk kecil. Sementara rona merah jambu tipis masih menghiasi wajahnya, dia tampak sangat lucu. Meskipun kecil kemungkinannya untuk menang melawan Akashi setelah terus dipukul mundur sebelum ini, dia tetap percaya bahwa masih ada sedikit harapan tertinggal pada pihaknya.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Kertas.

Gunting.

Bergeming, namun melebar kedua matanya. Furihata membuat ekspresi yang aneh-aneh setiap dia kalah maupun menang, Akashi tertawa geli; diam-diam di dalam hati. Dari luar dia hanya tampak tersenyum tipis. Menyambut kemenangan keduanya, Furihata membuat raut wajahnya secerah matahari terbit di pagi hari.

"Oke," Akashi tetap tenang, seolah kekalahan ini adalah memang merupakan bagian dari rencananya. Dia memang tidak menggunakan aksesoris apapun, maka mau tidak mau yang harus dilepaskannya adalah kemeja atau celana _jeans_ hitamnya.

Akashi tidak banyak mengambil waktu untuk berpikir, dia melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemejanya, memperlihatkan garis-garis bagian atas tubuhnya yang terlatih memesona. Meskipun mereka berdua sama-sama pemain basket, harus Furihata akui bahwa tubuh Akashi tampak lebih atletis lagi—

"Kouki?"

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

—ketahuan memerhatikannya terlalu lekat-lekat, Furihata memalingkan wajahnya yang kembali merona merah jambu.

Memalukan.

Setelah menghabiskan sedikit waktu di mana Akashi melepas kemeja itu seutuhnya dan menjatuhkannya tepat di bawah kakinya, dia segera melanjutkan permainan. Furihata sempat ingin berhenti sebelum seluruh tubuhnya bisa ditelanjangi secara memalukan, tapi kekalahan Akashi yang satu ini mungkin bisa menjadi pertanda bahwa permohonannya mulai akan segera dikabulkan.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Gunting.

Kertas.

Oh. Padahal baru sejenak tadi Furihata merasa dirinya terbang ke langit luas, tapi tepat setelah itu, dia kembali dijatuhkan ke bumi. Benar-benar mengecewakan—

—Lebih penting lagi, sekarang dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melepaskan kaus oblongnya dan meninggalkan pakaian dalam bola basket favoritnya.

Frustasi, tubuhnya gemetar dan panas di muka wajahnya kembali naik. Akashi menangkapnya, tidak melewatkan momen itu satu detikpun. Maka Furihata mau tidak mau menarik ujung-ujung kaosnya, mengangkatnya ke atas, menunjukkan perutnya, dadanya, kulitnya yang lebih berwarna terang; tepat di hadapan Akashi. Menggemaskan, sebenarnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Akashi bersuara tepat ketika Furihata menjatuhkan kaos yang sudah dilepaskannya ke lantai dekat dia menjatuhkan potongan-potongan pakaian sebelumnya. "Sudah menyerah, Kouki?"

Furihata bergeming, memeluk dirinya sendiri karena selain udaranya cukup sejuk dan menggelitik kulitnya yang terekspos, dia malu berat karena Akashi terus menatap tubuh setengah telanjangnya seperti itu, meskipun sebenarnya kedua tatapannya tetap datar seperti tembok. Kemudian Furihata membalas, "Tidak, lanjutkan," katanya. Karena ketika dia berpikir lagi, dengan Akashi yang hanya memakai celana _jeans_ di hadapannya, dia hanya tertinggal satu kemenangan dari Akashi, semoga keberuntungan kali ini memihak padanya.

Furihata berdo'a, begitu cepat seolah mengucapkan mantra ajaib di dalam hatinya, sementara kedua kelopak matanya menutup erat-erat penuh konsentrasi. Dia tidak boleh kalah kali ini, karena yang tertinggal menempel pada tubuhnya hanya tinggal sepotong celana pendek. Mengepal kuat-kuat kedua tangannya, Furihata bersiap dengan strategi mutahirnya.

"Gunting, kertas, batu!"

Kertas.

Batu.

Memekik ngeri, terkejut berlebihan. Kali ini benar-benar lemas seluruh tubuhnya, Furihata membuat aura tubuhnya semakin suram. Dia tidak siap, dia tidak siap terlihat sepolos itu di depan orang yang bahkan sebenarnya tidak dekat sama sekali dengannya. Memalukan, benar-benar memalukan.

Furihata tetap bergerak menggenggam kedua ujung celana pendek dalamannya, sementara itu, wajahnya menunduk gemetaran dan memerah begitu jelas. Akashi tetap tenang menunggu apakah dia seberani itu untuk menjalani hukuman atau tidak.

Menutup erat-erat kedua matanya sejenak, Furihata lantas mengangkat kepala, memberanikan diri menatap kedua mata Akashi yang eksentrik berlainan warna. Memelas, memohon padanya. Namun Akashi tidak menunjukkan reaksi berarti, maka Furihata menghela napas kecewa.

Tidak juga tampak Furihata berniat menjalani hukumannya, Akashi kemudian bergeming berpikir sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Tepat ketika Furihata menyadarinya, dia benar-benar terkejut, berusaha melindungi celananya meskipun sebenarnya dia seharusnya bergerak segera melepaskan benda itu sebagai konsekuensi kekalahannya.

Napasnya lembut, panas, dan konstan. Terasa menerpa kulit wajah Furihata, membakar semangat jantungnya untuk berdegup begitu kencang. Furihata menutup kedua matanya erat-erat, terlalu menakutkan. Sensasi yang menakutkan. Dia meringkut semakin tampak mengecil dan Akashi bisa dengan mudah memenjarai dirinya.

Semakin bergerak menyudutkan tubuh si coklat kayu di ujung sofa, Akashi tidak berpikir untuk mengampuninya. Menatapnya semakin dekat, semakin kenampakan di hadapan Akashi membuatnya terpacu adrenalin. Furihata memerah wajahnya, gemetar tubuhnya, juga setengah telanjang tubuhnya—

—Oh, tidak.

Selama beberapa detik menutup mata sembari memegangi ujung-ujung celana pendeknya, Furihata mulai bertanya-tanya. Akashi sepertinya memang tidak berniat memaksanya membuka celana, karena tidak juga kedua tangannya itu terasa bergerak menyentuh celananya. Maka setelah pertimbangan matang-matang dalam otaknya, Furihata memberanikan diri mengintip di antara dua kelopak matanya yang terbuka sedikit—

—tidak, ternyata memang Akashi tidak berniat melakukan itu.

Furihata tersentak, tepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa Akashi sudah benar-benar menghapus jarak di antara mereka, mempertemukan napas panas mereka menjadi dalam satu irama. Secara refleks dia kembali memejamkan mata, seluruh pertanyaan membingungkan ditaruhnya sendiri dalam hati, mau tidak mau menerima apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya. Dengan sifat Furihata yang relatif tidak mau melawan, beberapa detik cukup untuk membuat Akashi menerobos masuk dan mempertemukan lidah mereka.

Kiri, kanan, atas, bawah. Masuk semakin dalam, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam sana. Beradu, meskipun Akashi lebih mendominasi permainan itu. Furihata lebih banyak diam, ketidakmampuannya mengimbangi permainan Akashi membuat salivanya membentuk sungai kecil di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Tidak sadar, ternyata ekspresi takut Furihata membuat semangat Akashi terbakar untuk terus mengeksplornya lebih dalam, penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ketika kesadaran hinggap sepenuhnya, Akashi baru menyadari bahwa tekanan penuh itu telah membuat posisi mereka di atas sofa berubah dengan Akashi berada di atasnya.

Lalu Akashi melepaskannya, membuat jarak tercipta beberapa sentimeter, aroma tubuhnya tetap tercium memabukkan, karena dia tidak membuat jarak terlalu jauh. Furihata menatapnya takut-takut. Matanya menyayu dan sedikit berkaca-kaca, dengan wajah dan bibirnya yang kemerah-merahan tipis. Akashi tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa memenjarainya dalam pesona sampai sedalam ini.

Tidak mau terus menggantung keheranannya, Furihata memberanikan diri bertanya, "Ak ... A-Akashi-_san_, apa ya-yang ...?"

Mengetahui dengan apa yang akan Furihata tanyakan meskipun belum selesai seutuhnya pertanyaan tersebut terlontar, Akashi langsung berujar memotong, "Karena kau tidak mau membuka celanamu, aku memberikanmu hukuman yang lain."

Tiba-tiba saja merasa begitu malu, Furihata membuat wajahnya semakin memerah setelah mendengarnya. "O-oh ..."

—_bruk_!

Satu kantung belanja penuh makanan jatuh begitu saja di lantai dingin ruang utama. Dua tatapan yang sebelumnya menyatu, berpisah dan secara refleks menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

Sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri, sehingga tidak disadarinya bahwa Kuroko baru saja membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Bahkan dia baru saja memergoki kegiatan mencurigakan mereka. Kuroko memang selalu tampak tanpa ekspresi, tapi di luar dugaan kali ini dia tampak sangat terkejut. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak terkejut jika rumah damai tersayangnya kini menjadi tempat di mana dua orang laki-laki setengah telanjang bergulat mesra di atas sofa?

Kuroko membuat aura hitam yang mencekam, Furihata mematung ngeri di tempat. Persetan dengan mantan kapten, persetan dengan _emperor eyes_, Kuroko menggeram kesal, "Akashi-_kun_, kau ..."

Tidak merasa terancam sama sekali, Akashi justru semakin mendekat pada Furihata, tersenyum bangga menantang dihadapan sang surai biru langit, "Ada apa, Tetsuya?" gumamnya sensual setengah berbisik, lalu dengan iseng dijilatnya pelan-pelan daun telinga Furihata, seolah dia adalah hidangan makan siang yang menggiurkan. Terkejut, Furihata refleks menutup erat-erat kembali kedua matanya.

Mendapati pemandangan itu, semakin geram, Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya demikian erat, maka memutihlah buku-buku jarinya. Penuh amarah, dia menyusun rencana untuk segera menendang keluar si kapten bersurai merah darah itu dari dalam rumahnya.

_**fin.**_

* * *

**Cerita di balik cerita.**

(Dikutip dan _conversation_ di dalam ponsel Kuroko)

* * *

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Tetsuya, siapa nomor 12 yang tidak pernah berhenti gemetar itu?_

**.**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Furihata Kouki. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan padanya, Akashi-kun?_

**.**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Dia lucu. Aku menginginkannya._

**.**

Setelah beberapa hari.

**.**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Kau sedang di Tokyo 'kan, Akashi-kun? Ke rumahku sekarang._

**.**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Aku tidak punya waktu._

**.**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Furihata-kun sedang di rumahku, sendirian. Aku baru saja meninggalkannya untuk membeli makanan. Jika kau ingin bertemu dengannya, datang sekarang dan aku akan memberikan kalian lebih banyak waktu berdua._

**.**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Aku akan tiba dalam sepuluh menit._

**.**

Esok harinya setelah kejadian itu.

**.**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuh Furihata-kun lagi, Akashi-kun. Setelah kejadian kemarin, aku telah salah menilaimu._

**.**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Dia milikku, Tetsuya. Aku selangkah di depanmu._

**.**

**To: Akashi Seijuurou**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

_Langkahi dulu mayatku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau menodai rekan setimku lagi, Akashi-kun._

**.**

**To: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**From: Akashi Seijuurou**

_Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Tetsuya._

**.**

* * *

Haloohhh ada yang masih ingat Erry? (plakplakplak)

Saya bikin AkaFuri lagi ehehe ... tapi meragukan ... dan kenapa di akhir mendadak slight KuroFuri muahahaha saya juga suka pairing itu (plak)

FF ini dibuat atas kegalauan saya karena UN hiks. Jadi, yah, sebenarnya AkaFuri Day adalah momen yang sangat Erry tunggu-tunggu. Mengingat pada AkaFuri Day tahun sebelumnya Erry belom jadi AkaFuri shipper hehehe :"D dan begitu saya bisa mendapatkannya tahun ini, ternyata tepat ketika UN hahaha menyedihkan hiks. (plak)

Tapi saya tetap mengusahakan untuk meramaikan weeknya dengan fic ini. Meskipun saya nggak bisa janji ikutan project atau nggak, soalnya ini pun ngetiknya nyempet-nyempetin banget. Argh galau sekali :"D

Hhehehee sudahlah, sekian curhatnyaa. :D terima kasih banyak yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic iniii :3 Kritik dan sarannya silahkan dimasukan ke kotak review, jangan sungkan, minna-_sama_ hhehee

**Arigatou Gozaimasu~ XD**


End file.
